Now and Forever
by Epicness of Stories
Summary: He haven't seen her in about a month which drove them both crazy, so he finally went to her era to get her back only to have such an amazing moment with her which turned to be full of love and bliss. At that moment he wanted her to be his now and forever as so did she, so he popped up a surprising question that turned her speechless with full of excitement and joy. [ONE SHOT]


**Disclaimer:**** I own _nothing_ nor am I involved in _any_ way with this anime series, Inuyasha. All credit and all the rights goes to the most amazing writer and manga artist, Rumiko Takahashi. She is the one that created this amazing series and it's all _her _work. It has nothing to do with me. I just admire her work and the _only_ thing that belongs to me is _this_ FanFiction story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now and Forever<strong>

Kagome got out of the shower putting on a thin towel around her small body, too lazy to put on her PJs because of how tried she was… but she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was him putting his hands all around her body, the way his touches gave her shivers all over, the way he makes her moan just by his soft touches. Just the thought of it was turning her on, oh if only he was here right now… she really needed him right now, but she wants him now and forever. When was the last time that they were even together? A week? A month? She couldn't take it anymore, she was getting so damn wet just by her thoughts but she couldn't do anything about it… there was one opinion but the thought of it discussed her. But she needed it, and she _had_ to have it, she had to have him. She realized that her window was open letting out the breeze to come in her room making her shiver from her hair and body still wet from the shower, but one part of her was wet for something else…

She went to the window to close it, but before she did, she felt a hand holding hers at the window. She gasped in terror until she fully was about to see who it was. She gazed into his eyes while being mesmerized in his deep golden eyes as he gazed back at her chocolate ones with a smirk.

"Inuyasha…" She said in a soft whisper.

"Kagome…" He whispered back as he completely got inside her room, out of the window while closing the window shut behind him before he turned around to face her again. "You missed me?" He said still with a stupid smirk on his face.

All she could do was nod quickly while her eyes still being caped prisoner inside his gaze. He then came in closer to her slowly as she slightly backed away from his push until she couldn't back away anymore because of her bed behind her. His right hand slowly came up to her left cheek as she felt more shivers coming down her spine as she slowly closed her eyes, loving the feeling of just a small touch speeding up her heart as if it's about to come out of her chest and pop into Inuyasha's chest to join both of their hearts in one. He slowly rubbed her cheek as he just gazed at her with both love and hunger for her. God, how he wants her to be his now and forever until the end of time itself. He leaned his head down slowly as his lips came closer and closer to her until both of their lips slowly started to touch. The feeling of his lips on hers just made her have butterflies in her stomach and she immediately felt like a little girl having a huge crush on a little boy, but this was more than a crush… completely more… this was love. She completely accepted his lips as she started to deepen the kiss as much as she possibly could by opening up her mouth to allow his tongue to play with hers. The feeling of their tongue meeting just made her want this moment to never end, she wanted to stay like this now and forever with him, she didn't want to let go and she didn't want him to let go either. God, how she needed him right now and wanted him…

Both of their breaths started to feel heavy against each other's lips, out of breath and as they broke out of the kiss for a brief second to breathe. "I…need you… so bad… right now." She mumbled against his lips in between their breaths.

He growled against her lips as he became harder by the minute and hearing her want him so bad like this, he couldn't help but throw her on her bed as he quickly got up on top of her while her towel showed more of her creamy, silky, smooth, tanned, olive skin which drove him even crazier as he completely took off her towel and through it across the room before he completely took off his own clothes as they both drove to the ride of their lives in which both of them wanted to last now and forever until the end of time.

`.~ *`*`* ~.`

Kagome tossed and turned from the bed with a face like an angel as Inuyasha just stared at her angel-like figure as she still slept like an angel itself. He grinned to himself as he played last night over and over again in his head. He worn her out last night, no wonder she is still tired. _'Humans are so weak.'_ He thought to himself. Demons tend to be stronger while humans tend to be weaker, even when they have sex, it always worn her out more so then it worn him out. He turned his grin into a smile now but not to himself this time but to her sleeping body as he leaned down to her and kissed her forehead softly which made Kagome slightly crack a smile in her sleep. He then moved his kisses down to her cheeks then to her nose until his lips finally meet up with hers. Just then he heard a little giggle coming from the angel that's sleeping besides him and right when he felt her kissing him back was when he finally woke her up from her sleep. They kissed softly until their kisses deepened while adding their tongues into it as both of them slightly started to moan before they pulled away slowly catching both of their breaths as they both gazed into each other's eyes.

"Good morning, my little Sleeping Beauty." He whispered softly to her as he cracked yet another smile.

"Good morning to you too, my big Prince Charming." She whispered back ever more softly than him as she also added a giggle.

Inuyasha just gazed in her eyes as he softly said what he wanted to say to her for a really long time now. "I love you." He whispered but his gaze seem really serious now and full of love.

That made Kagome stop giggling as she just stared at him with so much bliss in her eyes that she could not begin to explain. "I love you, too." She whispered back softly while not fully recovering from her speechless body as her chocolate eyes never leaving his golden gaze.

Right at that moment, Inuyasha got up from the bed, surprising Kagome as he kneeled beside the bed while never leaving his gaze away from hers. Kagome from then slightly sat up on her bed and just stared at him with a slight confusion.

"Kagome Higurashi," He began as he just gazed in her eyes full of love as always. "Man, I'm not good with these kinds of things," He added while she just stared at him. "So I'm just going to catch to the chance," He cleared his throat as his gaze left hers while he pulled out a small red, square, box and at that moment, Kagome swore she felt her heart stop beating and stopped breathing altogether.

"We haven't seen each other for about three weeks now and I want to say that, I can't stand to be away from you any longer. I know you have to come here to your era for school and family, but I want you to stay with me now and forever." Inuyasha's gaze finally met hers as he began. "I want you to live with me forever. Yes you can come back here anytime you want for your family, but just leave school. You don't need it if you stay with me to the feudal era." His eyes turned to the eyes that was begging for her to say yes as he cleared his throat again while opening the little red, square, box in his hands. "Kagome Higurashi," He began again. "Will you please marry me and be mine now and forever?" He finished gazing desperately in her eyes.

All she could do was nod once again as she got so elated that she didn't know rather to cry with joy or scream with excitement or jump on top of him with bliss. All she could do was nod and bring out her left shaking hand towards him as he happily placed the most beautiful ring she had ever seen on her ring finger. Just has he finished putting the ring on her finger was when she finally reacted with a slight cry of joy and giggles escaping her lips as she kisses his lips deeply and passionately not wanting to let go ever.

"Now and forever…" She whispered to him with full of bliss as happy tears kept falling from her eyes.

"Now and forever," He repeated also with a whisper as he drew her into another embrace and a passionate kiss that they will cherish now and forever…

**~ N/A: Hello guys! This is my very first one shot and I hope that all of you enjoyed it. Please send me a review to tell me your thoughts and opinions. Also check out my "The Bet" story, that story will have many chapters and a secure plot in which I hope that all of you will enjoy as well. Requests are also welcome! Thank you. =) ~**


End file.
